Durmiendo con el espíritu
by only love g
Summary: Adapt. Hay algo que no la deja a Bella dormir en las noches. Sus sueños son tan reales que se despierta con cardenales en diversas partes del cuerpo. Un asesinato y un amor que traspasa las fronteras de los vivos y los muertos. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Durmiendo con el espíritu.

Uno.

Me despierto con un sudor frío; una sensación aguda, cortante, me baja por la columna vertebral y provoca que los dedos se me crispen. Tiro del edredón para cubrirme los hombros mientras el corazón me late a toda prisa.

Y noto el dolor en la muñeca.

Enciendo la lámpara de noche y contemplo la marca. Pronto será otro moretón; es un hematoma que cubre la parte superior de mi muñeca y se prolonga hasta la parte inferior. Tomo el bolígrafo que esta sobre la mesa de noche y añado otra señal a la cuenta que llevo anotando desde hace dos semanas, cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, para dejar constancia de que es la sexta vez que me ocurre.

Seis veces, sí.

Seis veces me he despertado con un ardor en el cuerpo.

Seis veces me he descubierto tumbada en la cama, despierta, demasiado aterrada para volver a dormir.

Por culpa de la voz que me persigue en sueños.

Desde que nos mudamos he venido teniendo estas pesadillas tan extrañas. En ellas oigo una voz masculina.

Nunca veo el rostro de él. Solo percibo su voz, me susurra cosas que no quiero escuchar: que los fantasmas existen, que tengo que prestarle atención, que no me permitirá descansar hasta que lo haga.

Por suerte, soy capaz de mantenerme despierta si me lo propongo. Pero es entonces cuando me agarra, con tanta fuerza que me deja una marca.

Sé que suena descabellado, y al principio traté de encontrar una explicación lógica. Tal vez me había torcido el brazo durante la noche; quizás me había golpeado la pierna con la esquina de la cama, o acaso al darme la vuelta me había colocado en una mala postura.

Intenté convencerme de que los sueños eran producto del estrés por haber tenido que mudarme atravesando la mitad del país; por cambiar de instituto y abandonar a mis amigos. Me imagino que forzosamente tiene que existir un período de adaptación.

Pero ahora estoy segura de que no se trata sólo de estrés. Porque entre las magulladuras, los dolores y las ojeras cada vez más profundas por falta de sueño, noto que la situación empeora por momentos.

–Bella, ¿qué haces levantada? –pregunta mi madre, de pie junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Escondo la muñeca entre la pila de ropa de cama al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de que el olor del desconocido –que recuerda al de la manzana con especias– aún impregna las sábanas.

–Estabas gimiendo en sueños –añade.

Echo una mirada a los números de color rojo que lanzan destellos desde mi despertador digital. Son las 4.05 de la mañana.

–Habrá sido una pesadilla –respondo, tratando de restarle importancia.

Mi madre asiente y se pone a juguetear con el cinturón de su bata, en la puerta todavía, hasta que, por fin, aventura el comentario:

–No habrás vuelto a oír las voces, ¿Verdad?

Le examino la cara, preguntándome si podrá asumir la respuesta, y decido que no puede. Así que niego con la cabeza y observo que su expresión pasa de la inquietud al alivio. Deja escapar un suspiro y esboza una sonrisa forzada, aún toqueteando su bata, probablemente dudando de mi cordura.

Pero no importa.

Porque yo también dudo.

No es la primera vez que mis padres me han encontrado despierta de madrugada. No es la primera vez que han protestado por los gemidos, o me han observado con esa mirada asustada, esa que dice que me estoy volviendo loca.

O que se han fijado en mis moretones.

El primero que tuve fue en el tobillo: una enorme mancha color púrpura surcada por varios arañazos. La noche que ocurrió acudí a la habitación de ambos y les pregunté si ellos también oían la voz, si alguien habría entrado a robar en la casa; a lo mejor la voz no era parte de un sueño.

Pero respondieron que no habían oído nada. Se mostraron especialmente preocupados después de que mi padre, por insistencia mía, hubiera efectuado un registro. Era como si estuvieran asustados por mí, y no conmigo.

– ¿Te preparo un poco de leche caliente? –me pregunta ahora mi madre.

–No, gracias –respondo, todavía escuchando la voz de mi sueño. La escucho en la mente; con respiración lenta, acompasada, pronuncia una y otra vez las dos sílabas de mi nombre: Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla–. Solo quiero volver a dormirme –miento, al mismo tiempo que alcanzo a verme fugazmente en el espejo del tocador. Venas rojas recorren mis ojos, por lo general de un marrón luminoso, pero hoy tristes, apagados. Y mi pelo es un desastre: un alboroto amasijazo de ondas marrones, recogidas en lo alto de la cabeza en una coleta desaliñada, porque soy incapaz de enfrentarme al esfuerzo que implica mantener una melena en condiciones.

Porque no he dormido una sola noche seguida desde que nos mudamos.

–Buenas noches, mamá –susurro, y me recuesto sobre la almohada para tranquilizarla, de modo que regrese a la cama. Tiro del edredón hasta taparme las orejas y, en silencio, tarareo mentalmente una melodía con la esperanza de serenarme.

Con la esperanza de ahogar el sonido de esa voz.

**Hola a todo el mundo esta es mi nueva historia. En realidad es una adaptación del cuento Durmiendo con el espíritu de Laurie Faria Stolarz. Es una hermosa historia que leí hace un par de años y la quise compartir con ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Only Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, _monsieur_ DuBois, el profesor de Francés, nos distribuye en parejas para una actividad de dramatización. Yo he elegido el nombre de Brenda; y Alice, mi compañera, se llama Marie-Claire. Empezamos charlando sobre nuestras aficiones y sobre el calendario escolar y luego, cuando _monsieur_ parece absorto mientras cuelga en la pared varias ilustraciones de quesos galos –y Alice y yo hemos alcanzado ya el límite de nuestro vocabulario francés–, volvemos a nuestro idioma y ella me cuenta que el año pasado, a mediados de diciembre, justo antes del baile de cuarto de secundaria, llegó nueva al instituto, como yo ahora.

–Es horrible tener que abandonar toda tu vida –comenta, al mismo tiempo que entrecruza su cabello oscuro del color del café formando una trenza larga y gruesa a un lado de la cabeza. Yo asiento mientras pienso en mis antiguos amigos y me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en este momento.

Y si ellos también me echan de menos.

–Bueno, el caso es que me he dado cuenta de que no vas con nadie –Prosigue Alice–. El otro día te vi sola en la cafetería. Eso es lo que se llama suicidio social, ¿lo sabías? Si no se pone remedio, puede derivar en el atropello social.

– ¿Atropello social?

Afirma con un gesto mientras continúa trenzándose el pelo, tratando de sujetar todos los mechones sueltos a pesar de la pelota de pasadores que lleva como adorno en lo alto de la cabeza.

–Una especie de asesinato de la vida social. Te encasilla para el resto de tus días en el instituto, sobre todo ahora que estamos a mitad de curso. Todo el mundo ha formado ya su peña.

– ¿Peña?

–Sí –responde, y sus ojos castaños sobresalen levemente por la conmoción que le produce que yo acabe de entender su manera de hablar, más que nada porque ambas conversamos en nuestra lengua materna–. La gente se ha acomodado a su pandilla –explica–. Y te tomarán por una solitaria. Bueno, a menos que de veras quieras estar sola...

–No me había parado a pensarlo, la verdad.

–Pues deberías, te lo aseguro –Afirma Alice–. Porque no queda mucho tiempo.

Noto que el semblante se me frunce, pues su filosofía me resulta tan incomprensible como su vocabulario,

– ¿Quieres saber mi opinión? –pregunta.

Abro la boca para cambiar de tema, para preguntar sobre los próximos deberes escolares; pero Alice, de todos modos, me da su opinión.

–¿Por qué pasarte el día amargada por haberte mudado a un pueblo de mala muerte en el estado de Massachussets, a una hora y doce minutos de trayecto a Boston...? Y eso cuando hay poco tráfico. Conclusión: deberías acoplarte a Jasper y a mí.

En ese momento, un chico con pelo rubio, despeinado y largo –que debe de ser Jasper– se gira sobre su silla.

– ¿Alguien me llama?

–Jasper, Bella; Bella, Jasper –dice ella para presentarnos.

–_Enchanté_ –responde él, simulando acento francés–. Pero hasta que suene el timbre me llamo Jean-Claude.

Alice eleva los ojos al cielo y acto seguido pone a Jasper al tanto de mis Circunstancias, transformando mi condición de alumna nueva en un diagnóstico sociológico. Según ella, solo me queda otra semana, como mucho, para abandonar mi estatus de solitaria si es que no quiero quedarme para siempre con la etiqueta de tonta.

–No hagas caso a Alice –dice Jasper, quien a todas luces ha advertido mi malestar–. Tiende a dejarse llevar por los asuntos de política social.

–Di lo que quieras... –replica ella, colocando una goma en el extremo de la trenza, que por fin ha terminado a su gusto–. Pero sabes que tengo toda la razón.

Jasper se encoge de hombros y vuelve la atención a mí.

–Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Mesa para _trois_, a partir de mañana?

–Eres un ignorante –suelta Alice, sin duda refiriéndose a su francés.

–Suena bien –digo con una sonrisa, convencida de que esta es la primera vez que me siento más o menos normal desde que me mudé a este pueblo.

**Hola! Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Espero que sigan leyendo y no me enojo si también me quieren dejar ningún rr (sin presiones) ajaja. En fin muchas gracias por leer, con eso solo, también, me basta. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tres.

Estoy en mi habitación cuando suenan las once de la noche en el reloj de la planta baja, pero no quiero quedarme dormida. Me paso los dedos por la muñeca y caigo en la cuenta de que la marca roja ha adquirido un tono púrpura oscuro, y que el nudo que tengo en el estómago va en aumento con cada campanada.

He terminado los deberes, me he dado una ducha y he colocado los libros de la estantería por orden alfabético, esforzándome al máximo por permanecer despierta; pero después de un publirreportaje sobre unas medias panty que levantan los glúteos, un compilado de _Cops_ –la legendaria serie televisiva– y más de una hora de anuncios de joyas en un canal de televenta, empiezo a dar cabezadas.

Hasta que oigo una llamada en la puerta.

–Adelante –digo elevando la voz, y doy por sentado que es mi madre. Acostumbra a venir a verme por las noches.

Pero la puerta no se abre.

Me incorporo en la cama y enciendo la lámpara de noche.

–Mamá... ¿eres tú?

Nadie responde.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, me levanto y me encamino a la puerta. Trato de girar el picaporte, pero no se mueve; es como si me hubiera quedado encerrada por dentro.

– ¿Mamá? –Vuelvo a llamar, aún intentando girar el picaporte. Empiezo a dar golpes en la puerta, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de mis padres, al final del pasillo.

Pero nadie acude. Y el picaporte sigue atascado.

–Bella –susurra una voz a mis espaldas. Es su voz. La que oigo en sueños.

Me giro para mirar, mientras el corazón me golpea en el pecho.

– ¿Estas preparada para hablar? –continúa la voz de él.

Paseo la mirada por la habitación, si bien no lo veo por ningún sitio. Mientras tanto, todo esta diferente. La ropa de cama es de color azul marino, en lugar del rosado de hace un momento. Y las placas de natación y de _hockey_ sobre hierba que colgaban de la pared –las que he ganado en los últimos cinco años– han sido reemplazadas por objetos de recuerdo de los Bruins: banderolas, palos de _hockey_ sobre hielo y pósters.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida que me pregunto dónde estoy, consciente de que esta no es mi habitación.

Y de que no debería estar aquí.

–Tenemos que hablar –susurra su voz. Noto su aliento en la nuca.

Me giro y trato de apartarlo de un empujón, pero no encuentro a nadie. Luego, la lámpara en la mesa de noche se apaga y me quedo en tinieblas.

Instantes después, la luna proyecta una franja de luz a través de la ventana, iluminando un rincón del dormitorio donde una sombra se desliza junto a la pared.

Me dirijo otra vez hacia la puerta. La golpeo y empiezo a dar patadas; después, tiro del picaporte con todas mis fuerzas.

Nada de eso funciona.

–No tengas miedo –dice él, mientras se coloca en el rayo de luna y me permite verlo. Tiene los ojos verde y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Debe de ser de mi edad; o puede que haya cumplido los diecisiete o dieciocho, como mucho. Me supera en estatura unos diez centímetros, por lo menos, y su pelo es de color bronce.

Cuando se acerca, una sombra desaparece de su frente dejando al descubierto una hendidura, como si le hubieran golpeado con un objeto contundente. La herida es profunda y reciente.

–Me llamo Edward –explica–. Y llevo mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como tú.

Vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, desde la camiseta que cuelga sobre su torso a las botas con suela de goma, se me queda mirando –fijamente– y sus ojos se niegan a parpadear.

– ¿Alguien como yo? –pregunto.

Asiente y se acerca un poco más.

–Alguien que pueda verme y oírme. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que me escuchen.

Intento dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero me encuentro atrapada entre él y la puerta.

–Lamento lo de tu muñeca– alarga el brazo para tocarla, aunque aparto la mano de un tirón antes de que lo consiga–. No pretendía hacerte daño –prosigue–. Solo trataba de agarrarme de ti, para que no desaparecieras del sueño al despertarte –da otro paso más, y ahora esta plantado a unos centímetros de mí–. Es difícil para nosotros, los fantasmas. Desconocemos el poder de nuestra propia fuerza, sobre todo cuando tratamos de establecer contacto físico con quienes no están dormidos o, como en tu caso, están a punto de despertarse. Es una cuestión relativa a la frecuencia y la energía. Asuntos muy complicados –esboza una sonrisa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me afano por despertarme. Creo que se da cuenta porque, segundos después, me agarra del brazo con fuerza.

–Por favor –suplica con expresión seria–. No me abandones esta noche.

– ¡No! –exclamo con un grito, apartándome de él.

Intenta volver a agarrarme del brazo, pero mi propio grito me despierta.

– ¿Bella? –dice mi padre, que abre de golpe la puerta del dormitorio.

Me incorporo en la cama y trato de recobrar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que me percato de que todo ha regresado a su estado normal: la ropa de cama rosada y las placas en la pared.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pasea la vista por la habitación.

Me esfuerzo todo lo posible por asentir, aunque no me encuentro bien en absoluto, aunque sigo notando en el brazo una sensación de hormigueo, de calor.

**Hola nuevamente **** gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que con este capítulo se hayan solucionado algunas dudas. Cualquier pregunta que tengan que hacerme, por favor, no duden y pregunten.**

**Ale74: espero que este capítulo haya resuelto tus dudas, en caso contrario no tengo problema en aclarártelas yo misma.**

**Un saludo grande para tod s y sigan disfrutando.**

**Only Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, en lugar de sentarme sola, me encuentro flanqueada por Alice y Jasper, lo que desde luego es una ventaja. Atropello social aparte, necesito con urgencia algo que me distraiga. No puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior.

Ojalá existiera alguien a quien pudiera contárselo todo, pero es como cuando murió mi hermana. Entonces traté de explicar lo que sentía, lo que sabía a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido; pero nadie me entendió.

¿Cómo iban a entenderlo?

Es imposible encontrar sentido a algo tan absurdo como la visión de mi hermana Emma, con su uniforme de _girl_ _scout_, el que siempre se empeñaba en llevar puesto para ir a las ventas de bollos, o de galletas, a las reuniones de tropa o, sencillamente, para andar por casa. Llevaba seis meses en coma.

Así y todo, aquel día la vi. Abrió la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa, atravesó el cuarto de estar para darme un beso de despedida y luego desapareció sin mencionar palabra.

Supe que lo que acababa de ver era un fantasma. Supe que había muerto. Cuando intenté decírselo a mi madre, se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, negándose a creerme, y me acusó de cruel e insensible por inventarme una mentira tan espantosa. Pero no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando mi padre llamó desde el hospital y nos lo comunicó: Emma había fallecido.

Jasper me acerca un cuenco lleno de papas fritas en forma de zigzag cubiertas de mayonesa con especias.

– ¿Qué tal va todo? –me pregunta.

Alice frunce el entrecejo ante la invitación.

– ¿En serio quieres provocarle nauseas el primer día que almuerza con nosotros?

–Pues yo creo que tienen muy buena pinta –respondo.

Da la impresión de que Jasper le agrada mi comentario. Su sonrisa se amplía y deja ver su perfecta dentadura.

–Supe desde el principio que esta chica tiene buen gusto.

Terminamos intercambiando comida como hacíamos en primaria –unas cuantas de sus papas fritas por un par de mis tallos de apio rellenos de manteca de maní–. Entonces, Jasper sugiere que salgamos los tres juntos este fin de semana.

–Alice y yo podemos llevarte a recorrer el pueblo –propone.

–Tardaríamos unos cinco minutos –bromea ella, al mismo tiempo que echa una ojeada al moretón en mi muñeca.

Tiro de la manga para taparlo, y luego elevo los pulgares como señal de que me apunto al plan. Terminamos quedando el sábado por la tarde, a las siete. Jasper se ofrece a recogerme y es entonces cuando se enteran de mi dirección.

– ¿Estas de broma? –se sorprende Alice ahogando un grito y a punto de escupir su licuado de frutilla–. ¿Vives en la casa del baño de sangre?

– ¿De que estas hablando? –dejo de masticar momentáneamente.

–Nada del otro mundo –interviene Jasper en un esfuerzo por restar importancia al asunto–. Ya sabes, cosas que pasan en los vecindarios...

– ¡Un baño de sangre! –explota Alice–. ¿Es que el de la agencia inmobiliaria no os contó la historia de la casa?

Niego con la cabeza mientras me pone al corriente. Asesinaron allí a un chico de diecisiete años. La policía encontró el cadáver en el cuarto de baño. Lo mató el novio de su madre.

–Por lo visto, fue un golpe en la cabeza –explica Jasper–. El novio lo golpeó con una palanca metálica y fue a aterrizar en la bañera de hierro fundido.

–De ahí lo del baño de sangre –apostilla Alice.

–Que encantador –comento yo, pensando en el chico de mis sueños. Tiene una hendidura en la frente.

–En serio –prosigue Alice–, no sé cómo puedes dormir por las noches. Dicen que la casa está encantada.

–En realidad, por las noches no pego un ojo –respondo mientras noto que el estómago se me revuelve–. Es decir, por lo general.

–Pues ahí tienes la explicación –concluye ella–. Veras, lamento ser desagradable, pero estas acumulando unas buenas bolsas bajo esos ojos, y no son precisamente Louis Vuitton.

–No, qué vas a ser tú desagradable –Jasper exhala un suspiro.

Alice me entrega una barra correctora de maquillaje mientras aclara que es de las buenas y que la usa solo después de sus maratones de estudio por las noches.

–Por eso está sin estrenar –comenta Jasper.

Mientras continúan lanzándose pullas me recuesto en la silla, tratando de reprimir el impulso de vomitar las papas fritas allí mismo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta Jasper, que debe de notar la palidez de mi semblante.

–Oye, no iras a marearte ahora, ¿verdad? –bromea Alice–. Solo faltaba que me vomites en la salsa de pato.

–Tengo que irme –anuncio, al mismo tiempo que me levanto de la mesa. Agarro mis libros y salgo de la cafetería a la velocidad del rayo, renunciando al corrector de ojeras de Alice, pues salta a la vista que voy a necesitar algo más que maquillaje para solucionar lo que está ocurriendo en mí casa.

Y en mis sueños.

**Hola! Gracias por los rr **** son muy alentadores.**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

**Naty, : Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Quería contarte que, como aclare en el primer capitulo, esto es una adaptación y trato de copiarlo casi exacto, por eso es que los capítulos son tan cortos; así lo son en la historia real. Si fuera por mí haría los capítulos más largos, pero como es una historia corta se acabaría en tan solo unos días. Es por esa misma razón que trato de publicar un par de capítulos en el mismo día. Espero sepas comprenderme.**

**Cualquier duda o lo que sea, pregunten por favor.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos.**

**Only Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinco

En cuanto llego a casa del instituto, suelto los libros en el suelo y me voy directamente a la computadora. Empiezo por teclear nuestra dirección en Google, y no necesito más. Al instante aparece un artículo de _Addison_ _Gazette_.

Trata sobre nuestra casa y explica que por fin fue comprada –por mis padres– después de dos años en venta. Por lo visto, no somos los primeros en vivir aquí desde el célebre baño de sangre. Otras dos familias habitaron la vivienda, pero no tardaron mucho en salir corriendo: la primera, a los seis meses; la segunda; a los seis años. Los miembros de ambas aseguraron que de noche ocurrían fenómenos extraños.

El artículo continúa narrando la historia de la casa y lo que sucedió veinte años atrás. Alice y Jasper tenían razón. Un chico de diecisiete años murió asesinado aquí. Encontraron su cadáver en la bañera; lo habían golpeado en la cabeza con una palanca de hierro.

–Edward Cullen –leo el nombre de la víctima en voz baja. Un regusto amargo me inunda la boca. Cierro los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma mientras recuerdo al chico que anoche se me apareció en sueños.

Dijo que se llamaba Edward.

Según el artículo, Esme, la madre de Edward, estaba en casa cuando ocurrió; pero a ella también le habían propinado una paliza tremenda. La policía la encontró apenas con vida. Continúo leyendo y voy acumulando información acerca del asesino: en efecto, era el novio de la madre; tenía antecedentes penales por delitos de maltrato doméstico y en la actualidad se halla en la cárcel, condenado a cadena perpetua.

Giro hacia atrás la cabeza y contemplo la habitación mientras evoco las imágenes de mi sueño –los recuerdos de los Bruins y la ropa de cama azul marino–. Y, de alguna forma, se que este era su dormitorio, lo que me empuja a seguir buscando en la red.

Acabo en una página web titulada _Viviendas encantadas en Nueva Inglaterra_. Me desplazo hacia abajo y encuentro una foto de mi casa. Básicamente tiene el mismo aspecto que en la actualidad –el mismo tono marrón, los mismos escalones de madera, el mismo buzón metálico de color negro–, solo que ahora el arce junto a la fachada es mucho más alto. Y la ventana de la segunda planta –la de mi habitación– ya no está sellada con tablas.

Se me pone la piel de gallina.

Navego por unos cuantos sitios más en busca de información sobre fantasmas y lugares encantados, descartando los mensajes individuales de quienes aseguran estar poseídos por los espíritus de Elvis, Marilyn Monroe o Kurt Cobain, hasta que por fin doy con algo que merece la pena.

Se trata de una página que habla de fenómenos paranormales en general y afirma que los fantasmas que nos acechan lo hacen porque no pueden continuar con su destino, pues tienen asuntos inacabados que deben solucionar. Se aferran a las personas que disponen de alguna clase de percepción extrasensorial y cuentan con ellas para que se encarguen de atar los cabos sueltos.

De este modo, por fin, consiguen descansar.

Solo de pensarlo se me forma un nudo en el pecho. Con la excepción de aquella vez con Emma, en realidad nunca me he considerado una especial en ningún sentido, y mucho menos creo que tenga poderes sobrenaturales.

– ¿Bella? –me llama mi padre mientras abre un resquicio de la puerta del dormitorio–. ¿Estás bien? Llevas aquí encerrada toda la tarde. Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos ver juntos el partido.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? –pregunto, haciendo todo lo posible por respirar con tranquilidad.

Abre la puerta de par en par.

– ¿Decirte qué, exactamente?

–Que esta casa está encantada, que asesinaron a un chico aquí mismo, hace veinte años.

– ¿Desde cuando crees en fantasmas?

–Desde que Emma murió –respondo, mientras noto que la mandíbula se me contrae.

Dirige la vista hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que mi madre no nos oye.

–Cenaremos dentro de media hora–anuncia, en un torpe intento por ignorarme.

En nuestra familia impera una norma no escrita: se prohíbe hablar de Emma. Desde que murió hace cinco años es como si nunca hubiera existido. Mis padres contrataron una agencia de mudanza que se encargo de desmontar su dormitorio y convertirlo en un despacho que nadie utilizó jamás. Mientras tanto, mi madre se lanzó de cabeza a su trabajo en la fábrica de golosinas, aceptando todos los turnos posibles con objeto de no disponer de tiempo para pensar. O para estar en casa. Con objeto de conseguir un entumecimiento generalizado.

Con el transcurso de los años las cosas han mejorado en cierta medida, pero mi madre no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Y me figuro que yo tampoco.

Una parte de mí me culpa del accidente de Emma. Aquel día me había pedido prestados mis patines de ruedas para practicar piruetas en el camino de entrada. Pero le dije que no. Y Emma decidió dar una vuelta en bicicleta. Se dirigió, sola, hacia el parque, y atravesó un cruce principal sin mirar.

No regresó a casa.

–Te he hecho una pregunta –insisto, clavando las pupilas en la mejilla de mi padre. Se niega a mirarme a los ojos.

–Esta es una casa buena, en la que vive gente buena –responde, hablándole a la pared–. Fin de la historia.

–Nada de fin de la historia–sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? ¿Es que no se os ocurrió que me enteraría de todas formas?

–No creemos en los fantasmas –asegura él.

–Un momento –replico yo, contraatacando–. _Vosotros_ no creéis en los fantasmas.

–Cenaremos dentro de media hora –repite, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Respondo que no tengo hambre, pero no creo que me oiga.

Porque ya se ha alejado de la habitación.

**Acá les va otro capitulo más. Espero que lo disfruten. Besos y que tengan buenas noches.**

**Only Love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seis.

Anoche, reacia a dormir, pasé las horas buscando más información en Internet.

Y enterándome de más cosas sobre Edward.

De su pasión por el _hockey _y todo lo relativo a los Bruins; de que le encantaban los campamentos, aun cuando hacía frío. Y de que había tenido que enfrentarse a una pérdida terrible.

Su padre murió de un infarto cuando Edward tenía sólo siete años, lo que le dejó completamente destrozado.

La idea en su conjunto –que Edward resulte tan humano en los artículos y testimonios periodísticos; que al parecer tengamos circunstancias en común– me mantiene despierta durante las clases, pues en mi mente se arremolinan las preguntas.

Pero ahora, al final del día de instituto, me encuentro exhausta a más no poder. Hasta los resquebrajados asientos de plástico del autobús me resultan acogedores. Me hundo en uno de ellos, cerca de la parte trasera, y fijo la vista en la ventana, en espera de que el conductor llegue a mi parada.

Entonces, noto que algo me roza el hombro. Me giro para mirar.

Es él, y ocupa el asiento justo detrás del mío. ¡Es Edward!

–Hola, Bella –sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos. La hendidura en su frente ha desaparecido.

Abro la boca con labios temblorosos, sorprendida por lo atractivo que es, por la anchura de sus hombros y la intensidad de su mirada. Aparto la vista mientras me pregunto si alguien más podrá verle; pero resulta que nos hemos quedado solos, que el resto de los chicos y chicas se han bajado en sus paradas respectivas.

Se inclina hacia delante y coloca una mano e la espalda de mi asiento, dejando al descubierto los músculos de su brazo y la cicatriz en su pulgar.

–Has estado investigando sobre mí –afirma.

Consigo asentir con la cabeza y aparto la mano, temerosa de que intente agarrármela, como en mis sueños.

– ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? –prosigue.

Niego con la cabeza, consciente de que lo he conseguido. Cuando Emma se me apareció aquél día, tenía un objetivo en mente: despedirse. Ignoro cuál puede ser el objetivo de Edward.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto, al mismo tiempo que trato de entender cómo puede estar pasando, cómo puede él estar sentado a mi lado en este momento.

Esboza una sonrisa, como si mi desconcierto le divirtiera.

–En primer lugar –dice, inclinándose más cerca–, lo que no quiero de ninguna manera es hacerte daño. Pero es verdad, necesito tu ayuda –desliza la mano por el respaldo de mi asiento, y la detiene a pocos centímetros de mi propia mano–. No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo en tus sueños; como es natural, no funciona, y el hecho de intentarlo fue una estupidez por mi parte –me mira la muñeca–. Lo cierto es que necesito que quieras estar conmigo, que quieras ayudarme y escucharme. No podré descansar hasta que lo hagas.

Respiro hondo y pienso en Emma, mi hermana. De alguna manera, o tampoco he podido descansar.

Traga saliva y sigue observándome.

– ¿Sabes? Yo también podría ayudarte.

–No necesito ninguna ayuda –respondo con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Estas segura?

Aparto la vista para esquivar la pregunta y noto su aliento en mi barbilla. Desprende un olor a manzanas asadas.

Segundos después, el autobús se detiene en mi parada.

Edward desliza la mano y la coloca encima de la mía, lo que provoca que el corazón me empiece a golpear en el pecho.

– ¿Me ayudarás? –pregunta.

Al escuchar su tono urgente, el labio me empieza a temblar. Una parte de mí desea contestar que sí; otra quiere despertar de este sueño y no volver a dormir nunca más.

– ¿Te bajas o qué? –pregunta el conductor.

Miro a Edward a los ojos, observo cómo me observa, y centro la atención en sus labios pálidos y carnosos, en la tensión de su mandíbula.

– ¡Eh! –grita el conductor.

Instantes después, noto que alguien me zarandea. Abro los ojos a regañadientes y me encuentro con una chica rubia con enormes gafas verdes que, colocada a mi lado, intenta despertarme. Todo el mundo en el autobús se vuelve para mirarme; hay por lo menos veinte chicos y chicas. El conductor me lanza una mirada furiosa desde el espejo retrovisor.

– ¿Te bajas o qué? –repite.

Asiento con la cabeza, agarro mi libro y abandono el autobús a toda prisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Siete.

Más tarde, en casa, me esfuerzo por dormir, por retomar la situación en la que se interrumpió mi último sueño; pero la visita de Edward me ha dejado, mentalmente, más despierta que nunca. Aunque en el aspecto físico estoy agotada a más no poder.

La mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, mi madre me sirve una pila de tortitas mientras insiste en que tengo que comer, en que mi padre y ella están preocupados por la palidez de mi cutis y mis ojos enrojecidos. Pero tras una noche en la que habré dormido dos horas, como mucho, no tengo apetito, así que acabo por trazar surcos en el charco de jarabe de arce que tengo en el plato, incapaz de quitarme a Edward de la cabeza.

Incapaz de permanecer despierta.

Por fin, después de tres mordiscos y unos quince minutos de surcos en el jarabe, me levanto de la mesa y me encamino al cuarto de baño de la primera planta. Cierro la puerta con pestillo y noto que una sensación de frío me recorre los hombros.

No es la primera vez que entro aquí. Solo que desde que me enteré de lo que ocurrió en esta casa, llevo evitándolo como la peste y ahora utilizo el cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

Paseo la vista alrededor y me pregunto qué aspecto tendría veinte años atrás. ¿Eran las paredes color vainilla, como ahora? ¿Son estas las mismas baldosas de cerámica? ¿El mismo grifo cromado del lavabo?

¿Y la bañera?

Bajo la vista y la examino. El corazón me palpita con tanta fuerza que casi oigo los latidos. Imágenes de aquél día de hace veinte años me pasan por la mente a toda velocidad, aunque yo no estuve aquí; ni siquiera había nacido. Imagino el rostro de Edward y su expresión de sorpresa al ver la palanca que se dirigía hacia él. Y lo veo cayendo hacia atrás, de cabeza, y golpeándose contra el fondo de la bañera de hierro fundido.

Me aparto mientras reprimo el impulso de vomitar y caigo en la cuenta de que estoy helada. La temperatura en el cuarto de baño ha debido de descender unos diez grados, por lo menos.

– ¿Bella? –me llama mi madre, golpeando en la puerta–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Perfectamente –respondo y me pongo a examinar el radiador que hay debajo de la ventana mientras me cuestiono si funcionará.

– ¿Te apetecen más tortitas? –pregunta.

Le contesto que no, perpleja ante la ocurrencia. ¿Es que no ha visto las que me he dejado en el plato?

Atravieso la estancia para comprobar si el radiador está en marcha, y extiendo las manos sobre el aparato. Pero no noto más que frío, un frío agudo y penetrante que me cala hasta los huesos y me provoca un hormigueo en la piel.

En ese mismo momento, algo me roza la espalda y me sube reptando por la columna vertebral. Sobresaltada, me giro para mirar. Pero no veo a nadie; no hay nadie junto al lavabo, ni en la bañera, aunque tengo la sensación de que me están observando.

– ¿Mamá? –llamo elevando la voz, mientras me pregunto si aún seguirá detrás de la puerta.

No responde.

Me doy la vuelta otra vez, y me digo que solo son cosas de mi imaginación, que tengo que calmarme.

Los tubos del radiador están tan fríos como el cuarto de baño. Me pongo en cuclillas y pongo la oreja sobre el metal. Quiero comprobar si se oye la ráfaga de calor subiendo por las tuberías, pero reina un silencio inquietante.

Instantes después, descubro un objeto brillante encajado entre los tubos. Parece una especie de cadena, puede que sea un collar. Intento introducir los dedos para sacarlo, pero se encuentra demasiado apartado.

–Bella –llama mi madre de nuevo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Respiro hondo. El olor a manzanas con especias impregna el aire.

– ¿Edward? –susurro yo.

–Bella –repite mi madre–. ¡Levántate ahora mismo! –golpea algo con fuerza a poca distancia de mi cabeza. El ruido me despierta.

Ya no estoy en el cuarto de baño, sino en la cocina, sentada a la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada de servilletas. Frente a mí hay un plato con tortitas.

–Lo siento –me disculpo, al mismo tiempo que me incorporo. Mi madre está de pie, junto a mí, y sujeta una sartén. Salta a la vista que la ha utilizado para despertarme–. Debo de haberme quedado dormida.

–Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti –me recuerda.

–Lo siento –repito.

– ¿Estás tomando drogas? –sus labios forman una línea delgada, iracunda.

Niego con la cabeza, demasiado adormilada para tomar en consideración su absurda teoría. En vez de eso, agarro mi cuchillo de manteca, me levanto de la mesa –esta vez de verdad– y me encamino directamente al cuarto de baño de la primera planta.

El radiador de hierro fundido se encuentra a plena vista. Justo como en mi sueño, está pintado de color plata metálico, pero aún se percibe el tono verde oscuro anterior, en los lugares donde ha saltado la pintura. Me aproximo despacio mientras me doy cuenta del frío que hace y siento que en los brazos se me pone la piel de gallina. Me coloco en cuclillas y miro a través de los tubos.

Y es entonces cuando lo veo. Ahí está el collar de mi sueño.

– ¿Bella? – mi madre abre la puerta de par en par–. ¿Qué pasa?

Abro la boca con labios temblorosos, pero no articulo palabra.

Sus ojos se contraen al descubrir el cuchillo que tengo en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Se me ha caído un collar –respondo al cabo de unos instantes.

Asiente con la cabeza, pero sé que no acaba de creerme. Aun así, me deja sola, después de hacerme un comentario sobre el frío que hace en el cuarto de baño y añadir que debe examinar el termostato en la planta baja.

Tengo que ejecutar una serie de maniobras pero, al final, consigo sacar el collar de entre los tubos con la ayuda del cuchillo de manteca.

Es una cadena de plata de ley con un colgante en forma de corazón. Deslizo los dedos por ella y advierto que el broche está cerrado, pero hay varios eslabones rotos. En el colgante aparecen las iniciales E.C., grabadas con una hermosa letra cursiva.

El pulso se me acelera al recordar aquellos artículos en Internet. Esme en el nombre de pila de la señora Cullen.

El collar tiene que ser suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ocho.

El sábado por la noche, Jasper y Alice me llevan a hacer un recorrido turístico, que consiste en ir en coche a la heladería y pizzería de la calle principal, a la peluquería donde Jasper se corta el pelo y a una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos que vende de todo: desde rastrillos de jardín hasta hortalizas. Nuestra última parada es en una cafetería que, en palabras de Alice, es el local menos patético del pueblo.

Agotada, como siempre, pido un _espresso_ doble.

– ¿Estás de broma? –pregunta Alice con un grito–. El cartel de la puerta dice Stanley's, no Starbucks. Aquí no tienen eso.

Los tres acabamos con una taza de café corriente y luego Alice nos lleva a un reservado en un rincón.

–Bueno, ¿a qué viene esa necesidad de estimulantes? –pregunta.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– ¿_Espresso_ doble? –picada por la curiosidad, eleva una ceja–. Creía que el problema consistía en que no podías dormir. Con un pase como ese, me pasaría la noche pegando saltas por mi habitación.

–Una visión edificante, sí señor –tercia Jasper.

Doy un sorbo de mi taza de café de Java, no precisamente apetitoso, a sabiendas de que sí quiero dormir, pero una parte de mí sigue asustada de lo que pueda encontrar, o lo que pueda significar. Aun así, desde el sueño que tuve el otro día en el autobús, desde que empecé a investigar y a acumular información sobre Edward, no puedo evitar preguntarme si volveré a verle.

Si me tomará de la mano.

Y hará que el corazón se me acelere.

– ¿Te resulta un poco más fácil, por lo menos? –pregunta Jasper–. Dormir en la casa nueva, quiero decir.

Me encojo de hombros mientras me viene a la mente el collar que he encontrado. Lo he escindido dentro de una zapatilla de tenis al fondo de mi armario, al lado de los patines de ruedas, los que no le presté a Emma.

Aunque son por lo menos tres números más pequeños del que calzo ahora, los he guardado desde aquél día, incapaz de olvidarme de lo que ocurrió.

–He estado hablando con mis viejos sobre tu casa –prosigue Jasper–. Sobre los residentes del pueblo de toda la vida, los aldeanos... Mis padres han vivido aquí desde que nacieron. El caso es que la historia del asesinato... es mucho peor de lo que pensaba al principio.

– ¿Peor aún que una bañera ensangrentada? –pregunta Alice.

Jasper asiente con un gesto.

–Por lo visto, aquel día Edward intentó evitar que su madre sufriera una paliza. Por lo visto, cuando llegó a casa vio que el novio le estaba asestando puñetazos. Edward intentó desviar la atención del hombre, provocándole para que le atacara a él. Cuando su madre fue a llamar a la policía, no le salieron las palabras. Me figuro que le aterraba lo que su novio le pudiera hacer. Acabó escondida en el armario de la planta baja porque no soportaba escuchar cómo apaleaba a su hijo.

–Menudo encanto de mujer –comenta Alice.

Jasper se encoge de hombros.

–Supongo que, después de eso, se volvió aún más loca. Se sentía culpable. Eso dice la gente.

– ¿Dónde está ahora? –pregunto yo.

–También vive aquí –responde–. En una de las urbanizaciones al otro lado del lago. Eso dicen mis padres.

–Más te vale tener cuidado –se mofa Alice–. Empiezas a hablar como otro aldeano más.

–Más vale hablar como un aldeano que parecerlo –replica mientras señala la sudadera de su amiga. En ella hay dibujado un tiburón gigante, la mascota del instituto, que nada por encima de la leyenda: Addison High muerde.

–Sueño con él –suelto yo de sopetón, poniendo fin a las bromas entre ambos.

– ¿Con quién? –pregunta Alice.

–Con Edward Cullen.

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –pregunta Jasper.

Respiro muy hondo y les cuento todo: que el asunto empezó con el sonido de su voz; que me despertaba con moretones inexplicables y que últimamente se me aparece él, pidiéndome ayuda.

–Te dije que esa casa estaba encantada –insiste Alice.

–Puedes que sueñes con él por las cosas que has oído –argumenta Jasper–. Yo también habría tenido pesadillas, la verdad.

–Imposible –insisto yo–. Empecé a soñar con él antes de saber nada del asesinato, antes de enterarme de que la casa tiene fama de estar encantada.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ayudarle? –pregunta Jasper.

–No lo sé –sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– ¿Es guapo, por lo menos? –Alice deja escapar un suspiro–. Porque he oído que el chico estaba como un tren.

–Ya empezamos –Jasper pone los ojos en blanco.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Me esfuerzo todo lo posible para detener la sonrisa, pero se extiende por mi rostro y me enciende las mejillas.

Porque, sí; el chico está como un tren.

Porque una parte de mí está deseando volver a verle.


	9. Chapter 9

Nueve

En mi dormitorio, me pongo el pijama –una camiseta extragrande de los Bruins y pantalones cortos de franela– y me bebo un vaso de leche caliente que me ayudará a dormir. Antes de meterme en la cama, abro la ventana y dejo que la brisa fresca penetre en la habitación.

El cielo muestra esta noche un aspecto sorprendente, con una luna abultada y salpicado de estrellas. Abro las cortinas un poco más mientras hago todo lo posible por relajar la mente pensando en cosas sencillas, como el partido de hockey de mañana y las tostadas con canela del desayuno; pero el pulso se me acelera y la cabeza me da vueltas, me mareo.

Porque sólo puedo pensar en Edward.

Inspiro hondo y luego espiro durante cinco segundos, tratando de librarme de mi obsesión. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Edward está sentado en una esquina de la cama.

–Hola, Bella –dice–. Me estabas esperando, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. La cara se me enciende.

–Me alegro, porque yo también te esperaba –se levanta y extiende la mano en mi dirección.

La tomo y ambos nos quedamos ahí, de pie, mirándonos el uno al otro.

–Quiero ayudarte –le digo, mientras percibo la calidez de su palma.

– ¿Estás segura?

Vuelvo a asentir y le miro la frente, donde estaba la hendidura.

–Sigue ahí –explica, frotándose la zona–; pero no es precisamente agradable, así que la he ocultado. Una de las ventajas de ser fantasma –esboza una sonrisa, intentando restar seriedad al asunto.

– ¿Aún te duele?

Hace un gesto de asentimiento y encierra mis manos entre sus palmas, lo que provoca que me derrita por dentro.

–No se curará hasta que yo me cure.

–Espera un momento, ahora seguimos hablando –le digo, ansiosa por enseñarle el collar. Me acerco al armario y abro la puerta de par en par.

Mis patines de ruedas quedan a plena vista.

Doy un paso atrás. Las manos me tiemblan. La boca se me seca. Por lo general, guardo los patines en una bolsa de papel marrón, escondida detrás de una maleta, en lo más profundo del armario.

– ¿Cómo han llegado aquí? –susurro.

–Bella –dice Edward–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Niego con la cabeza, preguntándome cómo ha podido suceder esto. ¿Es que mi madre me ha organizado el armario mientras yo no estaba en casa? ¿Acaso mi padre ha estado fisgoneando?

Edward se coloca a mis espaldas y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

–Solo son unos patines –comenta.

–No –respondo, mientras noto que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas–. No lo entiendes.

–Claro que sí –replica con un murmullo–. Entiendo mucho más de lo que piensas. Y no son más que patines. No son ella. No la simbolizan.

– ¿Has sido tú? –pregunto, girándome para mirarle.

–No te enfades –me seca las lágrimas con una esquina de su manga–. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Es lo que también querría tu hermana. Y no puedes ser feliz cuando tratas de esconder el pasado en una bolsa de papel. Cuando quieras acordarte de tu hermana, piensa en los buenos momentos que pasaste con ella. No pienses en los patines.

– ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que quiere mi hermana?

–Hablo por experiencia propia –responde.

Quiero enfadarme con él, si bien no lo consigo. Y, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, llorar me sienta de maravilla. Después de que Emma muriera, no me permitieron mostrar ni el menor rastro de emoción, y ahora el sentimiento es demasiado inmenso como para retenerlo.

Edward me abraza durante mucho más tiempo del que nadie me ha abrazado jamás, hasta que mis lágrimas por Emma se han secado por completo.

–Gracias –le digo, mientras me limpio los ojos y trato de recobrar la calma.

–De nada –sonríe y me toma de la mano, la aprieta y luego se acerca al armario y recoge el collar de la vieja zapatilla de tenis–. Te vi meterlo aquí –explica–. Se lo regalé el Día de la Madre. Me acuerdo de aquella mañana. Había intentado prepararle tostadas francesas, pero más bien parecían bizcochos pastosos. Acabamos desayunando copos de maíz –suelta una carcajada y acaricia con el pulgar el colgante en forma de corazón–. Bueno, el caso es que le regalé este collar y un ramo de flores silvestres. El día que me mató, ese canalla se lo arrancó del cuello de un tirón y lo lanzó a través del cuarto de baño. Fue a parar al radiador, pero mi madre nunca consiguió encontrarlo.

–Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió.

Se encoge de hombros.

–Así es la vida. No hay garantía de nada. Como pasó con mi padre...todos decían que tenía una salud de hierro. Y un día, sin más, no volvió a casa.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras pienso que lo mismo ocurrió con Emma.

– ¿Disfrutaste de la vida, por lo menos?

–Tuvo sus momentos –vuelve a sonreír y clava sus ojos en los míos–. Solo lamento una cosa.

– ¿El qué?

–No haber vivido lo suficiente para decirle a mi madre que lo que sucedió no fue su culpa. Yo me interpuse para ayudarla, para distraer a ese cabrón y que dejara de pegarle, porque así lo quise. La decisión fue mía.

–Pero solo tenías diecisiete años.

–Ya lo sé.

– ¿Y no estás enfadado, para nada?

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

– ¿De qué me serviría? Mi madre hizo lo que pudo, pero no era una mujer fuerte. Yo lo sabía. Y su novio también. Por eso le pegaba tan a menudo. Además, se podría dar vuelta el asunto y decir que la culpa fue mía. Si mi madre era demasiado débil para actuar como debía, tal vez yo hubiera tenido que denunciar a ese hombre antes de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

–Quizá sí –respondo, mientras me pregunto cómo puede ser tan compasivo.

–Aparte de eso –prosigue–, la vida es demasiado corta para vivirla con ese remordimiento. Es lo que le pasa a mi madre, a pesar de que han transcurrido veinte años. Y es también lo que te pasa a ti... con Emma, ¿no es verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y aparto la mirada.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

–Estoy en tus sueños, ¿recuerdas? Lo sé todo acerca de ti.

Hago un gesto de asentimiento, un poco decepcionada de que se trate de un sueño, de que en algún momento me tenga que despertar.

–Entonces, ¿me ayudas? –pregunta Edward, dejando caer el collar en la palma de mi mano–. Llévale esto. Dile que no la culpo de mi muerte.

–Y luego, ¿qué pasará? –quiero saber.

Edward se muerde el labio y me acaricia la cara. Sus dedos sobre mi piel tienen el tacto del terciopelo.

–Podré marcharme.

–Es lo que me imaginaba –respondo, consciente de la nota de decepción de mi voz.

–Pero antes, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo –me recorre la mandíbula con los dedos–. Quiero verte lo más posible antes de que llegue el momento.

– ¿Y cuándo llegará?

Me aparta de la cara un mechón de cabello empapado de lágrimas y se inclina hacia mí; sus labios se encuentran a pocos centímetros de los míos.

–Por lo que más quieras –susurra, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta–, no te despiertes ahora.

Segundos después, siento su beso. Me oprime la boca y hace que me hierva la piel.

–No nos queda mucho tiempo –dice, una vez que separa sus labios de los míos–. Vas a despertarte enseguida. Me doy cuenta.

–Y ahora ¿qué?

–Ahora te abrazo mientras pueda.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, y Edward me acuna entre sus brazos. Trato de seguir dormida, de disfrutar del momento al máximo. Pero el trino de los pájaros en el exterior me despierta.

Me doy vuelta en la cama y lo busco. El collar de su madre está en la almohada, a mi lado. Pero no veo a Edward por ninguna parte.

**Hola a todo el mundo **** acá, otra vez, con unos capítulos nuevos de esta historia. Espero que les guste este último cap. (a mi particularmente me encantó!) y bueno espero que me sigan acompañando.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad. Y lo mismo para el año nuevo **** Besos gigantes para tod s!**

**Only Love.**

**P.D.: para viivii alice y para todos los que quieran saber si Bella se va a convertir en un fantasma, les tengo que decir que, lamentablemente no les voy a contar nada. Soy mala, lo sé. Pero quiero que se sorprendan paso a paso con cada cap.**

**Espero no me odien :/ lo hago porque las amo **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

Diez

Paso los días siguientes durmiendo siempre que puedo. Bebo sin parar leche caliente, me he pasado al descafeinado y he reducido el consumo de azúcar, hidratos de carbono y cualquier cosa que pueda despabilarme. Alice me dice que nota la diferencia, pero lo atribuye a sus fabulosos consejos con respecto al maquillaje, y no al hecho de que me acuesto temprano todas las noches y duermo siestas durante el día.

Y estoy con Edward.

En mis sueños, Edward y yo hablamos de todo: de sus películas favoritas de la década de los ochenta (_Regreso al futuro y todo en un día_), de que me gustaría volver a practicar la natación, de que hecha de menos el helado de vainilla y caramelo. Hablamos de la música que nos encanta y los lugares que hemos visitado. Y de los que nunca hemos conocido.

Hablamos incluso de Emma.

Mientras mis padres ni siquiera me permiten pronunciar su nombre, Edward me escucha cuando le hablo del accidente; de los seis meses que siguieron, en los que estuvo en coma; y del día que murió, cuando se me apareció su fantasma.

–Siempre estoy pensando en ella –confieso la última noche que pasamos juntos–. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendría ahora, si seríamos buenas amigas y si le enseñaría cosas como a preparar crema de caramelo (mi especialidad culinaria), por ejemplo, o a mantener la bola y regatear en el campo de _hockey_. Solo espero que sea feliz... dondequiera que se encuentre.

–Es feliz –afirma Edward, atrayéndome hacia él–. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, por nada.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Se separa de mí para observarme. Me rodea la cara con sus manos y me mira a los ojos.

–Segurísimo.

–No quiero perderte –le digo, resistiendo el impulso de echarme a llorar.

–Aún nos queda este momento –responde–. Así que no te despiertes.

–Lo intentaré.

Acabamos dando un paseo por el lago, donde él y su padre solían ir a pescar. Edward escoge un lugar cercano al agua y extiende en el suelo una manta gruesa. Nos sentamos frente a frente, tomados de la mano y con las piernas entrelazadas.

–Ojalá te pudieras quedar –susurro.

Edward enreda sus dedos entre los míos, lo que me provoca un cálido cosquilleo que me baja por la espalda.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado –responde.

–Pero no como ahora. No podré verte.

–Quedarme no sería justo de mi parte. Tienes que vivir tu vida.

–Es que a lo mejor quiero vivirla contigo.

Sonríe y frota su frente contra la mía. Luego me besa, y su beso me sabe a sidra caliente.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado –repite, murmurándome en la oreja–. Nunca me digas adiós.

Apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas me surcan las mejillas.

Seguimos abrazados, besándonos, hasta que el sol se eleva y traza una banda dorada sobre el agua... Entonces me despierto.

**Hola querid s lector s! quería agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta hermosa historia y por los reviews que me han dejado. No saben lo feliz que me pone sus palabras de aliento, me hacen sentir de las mil maravillas **

**Quiero contarles que lamentablemente, nuestra historia está llegando a su fin, así que los voy a subir todos hoy como mi regalo de fin de año para todos ustedes.**

**Y de paso; quería, también, contarles que tengo otra historia de Edward y Bella de amor, su nombre es "Te doy mi amor". Y tal vez les gustaría pasar y leerla **** solo por si les interesa.**

**Viivii alice: gracias por tus reviews **** siempre que los leo me alegran ****.**

**Samantha Stewpatt: Gracias, también. Y a mi me paso lo mismo cuando leí por primera vez la historia original. La leí muy de noche y tuve que parar porque estaba paranoica y me parecía escuchar ruidos por todas partes jeje xD pero después cuando seguí leyendo me encantó. Nuevamente gracias por leerme.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y por dejarme sus reviews! Los amo.**

**Only Love.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once

El sol penetra con fuerza por la ventana de mi habitación. Entorno los ojos y me doy la vuelta sobre la cama, a la vez que me pregunto por qué no habrá sonado el despertador, sobre todo hoy, que voy a ir a ver a la madre de Edward.

Alrededor de las diez, Jasper viene a recogerme. Se ofreció voluntario para llevarme al bosque de apartamentos de la señora Cullen. Hace sólo unos días les conté a él y a Alice la historia completa. Les hablé del collar, de mi hermana Emma, y de hasta qué punto mi relación con Edward se había intensificado en menos e una semana.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? –pregunta Jasper mientras detiene el coche frente al edificio.

Nos encontramos en una de esas urbanizaciones con jardín en las que todas las viviendas, incluso los arbustos que las rodean, son de una perfección impecable. La casa de la señora Cullen se encuentra justo al final. En la parte delantera está aparcado un automóvil con manchas de óxido, y sobre el felpudo de entrada hay varios periódicos enrollados.

– ¿Quieres que entre contigo? –pregunta Jasper.

Niego con la cabeza y me bajo del coche, sujetando el collar en la mano. Diez escalones conducen a la puerta. Los subo despacio, tratando de serenarme, de aminorar el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

Al llegar al octavo escalón, me detengo y giro la vista en dirección al coche de Jasper. Levanta los pulgares y yo le respondo con el mismo gesto, agradecida de que me haya acompañado. Y de que yo misma haya sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

Los dedos me tiemblan ligeramente, respiro hondo y continúo en dirección a la entrada. Por fin, llamo al timbre. Oigo que alguien se mueve en el interior. La puerta se abre segundos más tarde.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunta la mujer.

Es mayor de lo que había imaginado, puede que pase de los sesenta y cinco años; tiene el pelo gris y un geto torcido en los labios.

– ¿Esme Cullen? –pregunto, y noto el temblor de mi voz.

– ¿Y quién eres tú? –sus pequeños ojos verdes se encogen al mirarme. Las marcadas líneas de expresión que los rodean se extienden como ramas de árbol.

–Tengo algo que creo que le pertenece –digo yo, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Frunce los labios con gesto malhumorado.

–Te has debido de confundir de persona.

Se dispone a cerrar la puerta, pero consigo frenarla al colocar un pie en el umbral. Levanto el collar frente a sus ojos.

– ¿De dónde has sacado eso? –dirige la vista más allá de mí, en dirección a la calle, para comprobar si he venido sola.

–Edward quería que lo conservara.

– ¿Quién eres? –insiste.

–Una amiga de su hijo.

–Mi hijo está muerto –se dispone de nuevo a cerrar la puerta, pero mi pie se lo impide.

–Por favor –suplico–. Sé que parece descabellado; pero, por favor, escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Sueño con él.

Niega con la cabeza y me abandona junto a la perta; dice que va a llamar a la policía.

–Espere –insisto, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

La madre de Edward levanta el teléfono y empieza a marcar.

De modo que suelto de sopetón todos los detalles que Edward me ha contado: el Día de la Madre y las tostadas francesas que salieron pastosas, las flores silvestres que le regaló, y el collar que le arrancaron de un tirón.

–Fue en el cuarto de baño –le explico–. Usted lo buscó por todas partes, pero no lo encontró. Estaba entre los tubos del radiador.

La señora Cullen deja de marcar y suelta el teléfono. Se lleva a la boca una mano temblorosa.

–Su hijo quiere que sepa que no la culpa de su muerte –prosigo.

– ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? –pregunta, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

Sueño con él –repito yo, entregándole el collar.

Lo toma y trata de decir algo. Mueve los labios para hablar, pero no es capaz de articular palabra.

–Sé que no tiene sentido –añado yo–; aunque acaso no haga falta que lo tenga. Puede que lo único de veras importante sea que deje de vivir atormentada por el remordimiento.

Y tal vez haga lo mismo.

**Y este fue el capítulo once, falta uno solo y ya termina esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste. Saludos :D**

**Only Love.**


	12. Chapter 12

Doce

Es sábado a media tarde, y has pasado tres semanas desde mi visita a la señora Cullen.

Y tres semanas desde que vi a Edward por última vez.

Estoy sentada en Stanley's, la cafetería, con Jasper y Alice. En la mesa, frente a mí, hay una taza de café corriente, ya que, por curioso que parezca, me he empezado a aficionar a la mezcla un tanto insulsa que preparan aquí.

–Bueno, ¿cómo vas? –pregunta Jasper.

Me encojo de hombros y hago un esfuerzo por mostrarme optimista. Lo cierto es que, con la excepción de que Edward ya no aparece en mis sueños, mi vida en este pueblo resulta ahora mucho más apetecible; lo mismo que el café de Java que sirven en Stanley's.

Es extraño, pero el hecho de cruzar medio país para mudarme, el hecho de alejarme de todo relacionado con Emma, ha provocado que la sienta más cercana que nunca. Ayer mismo, en la cocina, mientras batía la crema de caramelo, sin querer mencioné el nombre de Emma delante de mis padres –mi hermana y yo solíamos discutir siempre acerca de cuál de las dos lamería la cuchara, el cuenco, e incluso las gotas que se habían derramado– y ninguno me regañó. Se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada y, aunque no me jugaría la vida por ello, me pareció vislumbrar un amago de sonrisa en los labios de mi madre.

Para ella –para ellos dos– es un avance increíble.

Luego, hace unas dos semanas y media, abrí el armario para mirar los patines, para verlos de verdad por primera vez en cinco años: blancos, con tiritas rojas en los laterales, cordones rosados brillantes y un arañazo en la punta que hice la efectuar una pirueta.

Los saqué y los dejé fuera, junto a mi escritorio, de manera que tuviese que mirarlos todo el rato. Pasados un par de días, el nerviosismo desapareció y se convirtieron en unos simples patines. Nada más. Así que acabé por donarlos a Goodwill, la organización benéfica, y opté por mantener el recuerdo de mi hermana acordándome de nuestras sesiones de cocina cuando preparábamos crema de sirope de caramelo y las veces en las que, con mantas, montábamos fortines debajo de la mesa del comedor.

–Tienes mucho mejor aspecto –comenta Alice, cambiando de sitio uno de los numerosos pasadores que adornan su cabello–. Empezaba a considerar seriamente la necesidad de organizar una intervención estética.

–Vaya, gracias –respondo, volviendo la vista a mi reflejo en el espejo situado en la pared, a su espalda. Ahora que duermo con regularidad ya no parezco un zombi andante. Ya no existen las venas rojas que empañaban mis ojos marrones brillantes. He dicho adiós a ese cutis pálido y agotado. Y me atrevo a decir que mi piel se ve radiante comparada con la de hace un mes. Igual que mi cabello: ya no tengo esos apagados mechones caoba que colgaban sin vida a ambos lados de mi rostro; ahora tiene volumen; eso sí, sigue despeinado.

–Entonces, ¿podemos dar por hecho que en tu casa ya no hay fantasmas? –Jasper sonríe.

–Yo no diría tanto –respondo mientras bajo la vista hacia mi muñeca, donde por fin la magulladura de ha curado–. Verás, cuando menos me lo espero, noto una señal de él. Una vibración, una sensación, un rastro de su olor a especias.

Como el otro día, cuando me estaba despertando; podría haber jurado que me agarraban de la mano. Y unos días antes, mientras me vestía, me pareció vislumbrar un palo de hockey apoyado en la pared. Pero al volver a mirar había desaparecido.

–Así que sigue rondándote –dice Jasper, tratando de dejar las cosas claras.

–Supongo que, de alguna manera, siempre lo hará.

–Es alucinante –Alice agarra una bolsita de azúcar y comienza a abanicarse con ella–. ¿No tendrá por casualidad algún amigo muerto?

Suelto una carcajada al mismo tiempo que me pregunto si Edward me está observando en este instante, si es feliz dondequiera que se encuentre.

Y si me hecha de menos, como yo a él.

–Deberías salir en uno de esos programas de fenómenos paranormales –dice–. Ya sabes... de esos donde los videntes ayudan a resolver crímenes y cosas así.

–No soy lo que se dice una vidente.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo lo llamarías? Comunicarse con los muertos no es muy corriente, me parece a mí, y no digamos enrollarse con uno de ellos. Por cierto, ¿qué tal?

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa al acordarme. Y al acordarme de él. De nuestro último beso junto al lago, nuestros dedos entrelazados, nuestros labios fundidos.

–Estuvo bien, ¿eh? –prosigue Alice, y me guiña un ojo–. Necesito encontrar un fantasma, ¡ya!

–Tienes razón –interviene Jasper–; nadie que tenga pulso estaría dispuesto a salir contigo.

Mientras se siguen lanzando pullas, me reclino en el asiento y noto una inesperada calidez en la palma de la mano.

Y me envuelve el aroma a manzanas con especias.

**Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo de Durmiendo con el espíritu. **

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí. Se que no tiene el mejor final y me gustaría cambiarlo, pero no es mi historia. Lamentablemente. **

**En fin, quería darles las gracias a todos los que me acompañaron y especialmente a aquellas personas que tuvieron el tiempo y la consideración de alentarme con sus reviews. Muchas gracias!**

**Espero que me sigan acompañando con mis otras historias. Muchos besos y abrazos y espero que pasen un hermoso año nuevo y que el que viene sea mucho mejor que este. **

**Con todo mi amor y cariño.**

**Only Love.**


End file.
